


Tension

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Office AU [63]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arguing, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Family, Human, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Light Angst, Overprotective, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Airstream makes it very clear he has not forgiven Bloodshed yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Thornstriker moaned softly as Bloodshed pressed her into the couch, kissing her senseless. She wasn't too surprised though, considering they hadn't had much alone time together for the past week. Her brother and his partner had been over and, well... Despite everything, Airstream still hated her boyfriend and Bloodshed still hated her brother. There was not a day that went by that didn't involve an hour-long glaring contest. Multiple times in one day.  
  
So, while her brother was in the shower and Wheeljack was out, Bloodshed was taking advantage of these few moments of alone time and making out with her on the couch. Not that she entirely minded; she missed kissing him so freely too. Primus, she couldn't even hug him without Airstream having a fit.  
  
Bloodshed pulled back from her lips to kiss at her neck. "Bloodshed..." she whimpered softly.  
  
He chuckled against her skin, kissing up her neck. "Your brother won't be done for a while. He takes forever, you know."  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll make it quick."  
  
"No way." She reached behind her and grabbed a pillow, playfully hitting him in the face. "I don't care how 'quick' you say the round will be. You just don't do that sort of thing when you have guests."  
  
Bloodshed rolled his eyes. Right... Thornstriker could be so old-fashioned. But still, he knew that even if she would allow it, he wouldn't go as fast as he had promised... Just to see the look on her brother's face as he was having sex with Thornstriker would have been one of the most satisfying things ever. But he couldn't do that to her - she would have been mortified and humiliated and he didn't want to do that to her.  
  
Pushing the pillow out of the way, he leaned down again to kiss her neck. She squirmed a bit, giving a soft whimper as his hands tickled her sides. “Bl-Bloodshed…”  
  
“I know, I won’t do anything.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
“He better promise because if he doesn’t, I have no qualms throwing him off of you.”   
  
Thornstriker froze while a dark annoyed look came over Bloodshed’s face. They both turned to see Airstream standing in the hallway, wearing dark blue pajama pants and a white shirt. He glared murderously at the man on top of his sister, holding back the urge to beat him over the head with the nearest blunt object in reach.   
  
Thornstriker turned bright red, pushing at Bloodshed’s chest as she struggled to sit up. He huffed and sat up on the couch, allowing Thornstriker to sit up and scoot over to the end of the couch, hugging a pillow as she tried to hide her face.  
  
Airstream’s eyes narrowed at the other man on the couch. “You should learn to keep your hands to yourself,  _Bloodshed_.”  
  
“And you should keep your comments to yourself,  _Airstream_ ,” he growled, standing up to glare at the other. “This is my apartment and I have no trouble kicking you out.”   
  
“Bloodshed, please–”  
  
“Oh,  _will_  you now?” Airstream stepped up to the taller man, intimidated and unafraid if the murderous scowl on his sister’s lover’s face. “I’d love to see you try.”  
  
“You’re making it real tempting to-”  
  
“All right, all right.” Thornstriker, getting over her embarrassment, quickly got up from the couch and pushed herself in between the two of them. The last thing she wanted was for them to break out into a fistfight. Again. She turned to her older brother, giving him an exasperated look. “Please, Airstream, don’t provoke him.”     
  
His eyes widened in anger. Provoke him? Provoke him?! Bloodshed was the one provoking  _him_! Putting his hands on Thornstriker the way he did… Primus, seeing them together made his blood boil in anger. Especially after everything that bastard put her through.  
  
“Thornstriker, he–”  
  
“Airstream,  _please_  don’t start,” she begged, throwing him a desperate look. But when she saw that he was still fuming, she knew that she needed to separate the two men before one of them finally snapped.   
  
Gently, she guided Airstream away from her boyfriend and into the guest bedroom. She saw Bloodshed attempt to follow, but she gave him a dark look. He merely held up his hands and walked into their bedroom, much to her relief. Good, now she could deal with her brother alone and in peace.  
  
She heard him grumbled something out as she closed the door behind her, which made her sigh. “Look, I know he makes you mad, but-”  
  
“But nothing,” he growled. “He shouldn’t be putting his hands all over you like that.”  
  
“Airstream, you know we’re dating–”  
  
“I never approved of that.”  
  
She frowned. “Well, I don’t need your approval to date anyone. You’re my brother, not my keeper. I can make my own choices.”  
  
“Thornstriker–” But Airstream stopped himself, trying not to snap at her. It was hard though, considering the topic was her… boyfriend. Damn it, he hated knowing they were together like this! For Primus’s sake, Bloodshed had  _violated_  her! He had no right to even be in the continent as her, let alone be dating her!   
  
Taking a deep breath, he started again. “Look, Thornstriker… it’s just… You know I despise him.”  
  
“And he does you, but that doesn’t mean-”  
  
“Thornstriker, I have a right to hate him!” he snarled, seizing her by the shoulders and shaking her once. “He…! He did  _that_  to you! He hurt you! Don’t you remember that?!”  
  
She said nothing. She could only bite her bottom lip and look down at her feet. Yes, she remembered exactly what Bloodshed did to her. She probably wouldn’t ever forget it either. But… she didn’t hate him for him. He was drunk! He wasn’t in his right mind! He never meant to hurt her… It had been an accident…  
  
Giving a soft sigh, she shrugged out of his grip. “Airstream… He didn’t do it on purpose.”  
  
“Just because he was drunk doesn’t excuse-”  
  
“Airstream, stop,” she said harshly, narrowing her eyes at him. “I know you’re just concerned over me, but don’t attack him. What happened between me and him… Well, that’s our own issue we need to deal with.”  
  
“He hurt you, Thornstriker… Is it so wrong for me to not want it to happen again?!”   
  
She sighed, shaking her head. “It’s not wrong… It’s just I don’t want you insulting him anymore. I was the one he hurt and I forgave him. And I love him, Airstream. Is that so hard for you to understand?”   
  
Airstream looked away as his hands fell from her shoulders. Yes. It was hard for him to understand that. He didn’t care that they had been such great friends before. Bloodshed raped her! How could he ever forgive that sack of shit for doing that to his precious baby sister?! His sister who had never done anything wrong in her life… Who was a good person… Who allowed that loner in high school to be her friend even when everyone else used to bully and make fun of him.   
  
And yet, despite all this, Bloodshed had gotten wasted and violated her. He had hurt her and scarred her… How could she fall in love with him? It shouldn’t have mattered how much he did love her! He still raped her! He could never take that back!  
  
“It is,” he muttered quietly, turning away. “I… I can’t understand it. I just can’t.”  
  
She said nothing, hugging herself. Well, this wasn’t the first time they had argued about this… She knew how her brother felt about Bloodshed and her choice to be with him. And nothing she would ever say would make Airstream change his mind.   
  
“Good night, Airstream.”  
  
“… You too.”  
  
She gave a small sigh as she walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. Rubbing her eyes, she walked back into the living room and plopped down on the couch. Primus why did this always have to happen? Why did Airstream always have to bring that up? It was her life, these were her choices…   
  
She knew what Bloodshed did was awful. She hadn’t wanted to forgive him at first… But Airstream never saw his face when he found out what he did. Bloodshed had been so destroyed, so broken… Primus, he probably would have killed himself if she had just… left him. Airstream just didn’t understand how much Bloodshed loved and cared about her.   
  
Just as she gave a heavy shy, she felt a pair of hands gently rest on her shoulders. She nearly jumped, blinking and looking up. Bloodshed was standing by the couch, looking down at her with a solemn expression.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
She nodded, moving her hands to hold the ones rubbing her shoulders.   
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“For what?”  
  
“For upsetting you… I know you hate it when me and him fight.”  
  
She couldn’t help but to laugh and shake her head. “But you do it anyway.” She shrugged out of his grip before climbing up on her knees and turning to face him on the couch. “I know you two don’t like each other, it’s understandable.”  
  
Bloodshed bit the inside of his mouth. Yeah, he hated her brother and couldn’t stand him, but he didn’t like putting Thornstriker in the middle. Nor did he enjoy making her angry or upset. But it was just so hard to be in the same room as that man. And while he had every right to hate him (Bloodshed would never say Airstream didn’t), he couldn’t stand being talked down to by him. It drove him insane.  
  
Giving a huff, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry.”  
  
She smiled and shook her head, seizing the sides of her face. “It’s all right. I guess I’m somewhat used to it.”  
  
“Still…”  
  
“Really, Bloodshed, it’s all right.” She gently pecked his lips and then pulled back, stroking his cheeks. “I’m all right.”  
  
“… Okay.” Then he leaned forward and kissed her again, Thornstriker smiling into their kiss. No matter what Airstream said about him… No matter what had happened in the past… She loved him. She wouldn’t ever stop either. He was far too important for her to just cast off.   
  
Airstream didn’t know him the way she did. And he would never understand him. But… she didn’t need him to. She knew where she stood with Bloodshed. She loved him.   
  
And nothing would ever change that.


End file.
